Ageless Stars
by Anon Life
Summary: Jedi Master Fay has felt the growing shadow of the Dark Side. As she ponders her role in the conflicts across the Galaxy, a companion pops to her side. Harry/Fay
1. Prologue

A decade with the Dursley's wasn't enough to beat the fight out of Harry Potter. Seven years at Hogwarts dedicated to taking down a Dark Lord couldn't keep him down. But five years in the Auror Corps was all the young man needed before he started to notice that he still looked like a teenager.

He took it well and property damage was kept to a minimum. However, Minister Shacklebolt had been annoyed when he was forced to use Obliviate Rain on London after the Muggle authorities finally caught the mildly deranged wizard. It was to Harry's chagrin that public nudity laws did not preclude Absinthe and catastrophic news.

After being forced to deliver an Unbreakable Vow regarding unspeakable acts of debauchery, the Man Who Conquered spent a year confirming his worst suspicions with a muggle geneticist. Hermione had been confused about why his research took so long until she discovered the collection of bottles that littered Grimmauld Place.

Harry Potter was functionally immortal.

Of course, a secret of that magnitude took all of a week before an article ran in the Daily Prophet. Many well-wishers passed on their kudos to their hero, exclaiming platitudes of "Cool! You get to stay young forever. That sounds amazing!"

Harry was disinclined to agree. Nowhere in any personal description of his circumstance did the words "cool" or "amazing" come into play.

The crippling loneliness set in as he realized he may forever be cut off from joining the ones he loved. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks.

When he finally pulled himself together, more material reasons flittered through his mind. Harry's escapades through Gringotts to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes meant money was a concern. The mere thought of living forever paycheck to paycheck as an Auror suddenly became very unappealing.

However, the normal everyday events could not hold a candle to the abnormal. While some had expressed delight in the thought of their saviour protecting them for all of eternity, others became skeptical. With skepticism came research into immortality. With research came the name Flamel.

Nicholas Flamel had been an untouchable relic. So far removed from history. Hidden in the depths and forgotten.

Despite his reservations on his career path, Harry needed to eat. Until he could sort through the future, the monotony of the present needed to sustain him. His work was regular. His routine was set.

Money changed hands. A senior Auror was complicit. Even the great Man Who Conquered needed a wand.

Harry cursed himself for his mistakes.

Poison. Burns. Cutting curses. It was torture. When they asked him how he had done it, Harry spat blood in their faces. When they removed his left leg above the knee, he screamed his throat hoarse.

Magic seemed to want Harry to survive. His captors had a vested interest in learning what he himself did not know. So he was kept alive. When his body began to heal, the men that faced him became gleeful and started all over again. Harry lost count of how many fingers he regrew. One particularly sadistic man had even made a macabre necklace of teeth.

Harry did not give in to hopelessness. One day after he had felt he was whole again, a polished piece of wood appeared in his hand. The Elder Wand sang in delight.

Torture and dismemberment had been a good impetus to resign as an Auror. He tendered his resignation to Minister Shacklebolt by dropping Auror Dawlish on the man's desk. Harry was in a charitable mood for traitors that day. He only left with a necklace of teeth.

When Harry tried to get drunk that night to forget the nightmares, he found an exercise in futility. His body purged toxins too quickly.

The man's friends invited their battered companion to stay in their home. His goddaughter was turning three and adored him. He declined. People were still looking for him.

Hermione suggested going back to school under a pseudonym. The idea appealed to Harry. He worked as a waiter while he put himself through University. But eventually, three Masteries, a Doctorate, and a teaching certificate were all he could take. While the man still looked like a teen, he found himself more and more akin to Rip Van Winkle.

Ron's advice was to see the world. Backpacking across Europe. A pilgrimage to Jerusalem. Buddhist shrines throughout Asia. It was relaxing for a man that so desperately needed a vacation. Sex without strings attached helped.

But, here and there between his long term goals and projects, Harry would pop in across the world. Sometimes, it would be to get information on a random spell. Other times for a quick shag with the local talent. Mostly, it was to put a smackdown on an up and coming moron or terrorist cell.

After a lifetime of fighting for his life, Harry found that despite his best wishes he could not stop finding trouble. He couldn't live with myself if he let the occasional bad guy take free reign. Hermione had once called it his "saving people thing". George Weasley set up a family betting pool and placed even odds that he had gone a bit crazy. At the very least, the saviour made sure he remained discrete. He didn't want more attention.

When England invariably became host to an up and coming Dark Lord, Harry was amused.

Apparently, the mythos of Harry Potter had grown to such an extent in a couple decades, the younger generation believed he was a fictional character made up by the "blood traitors" to control the Purebloods.

Luna had spent an inordinate amount of time preparing the Muggle world for the inevitable cessation of the Statute of Secrecy. Harry particularly liked the movies. He felt Daniel Radcliffe was spot on all throughout and especially enjoyed the glazed look in the actor's eyes when he was drunk on set for the added bit of realism.

Of course, the obligatory the Dark Lord is dead after-party thrown by Minister Granger-Weasley was a bit awkward. Harry had been satisfied with himself until he learned he had woken up next to a blonde 1/8th veela and her redheaded cousin on the other side.

Victoire and Rose had decided they would share their "Uncle" Harry. With the festivities underway, he had made an honest mistake. The last time he saw them, they were in their nappies and struggling to sit upright.

The only thing that stopped Ron and Bill from attempting to kill the immortal wizard was the fact they got tired of watching him regenerate his spleen.

Harry tried to assure his brothers in everything but blood that it was only a one time thing. The mental age differences bothered him and the physical ones in people his actual age were off putting. Somehow, this did not appease the Weasley brothers and Harry felt another couple decades researching esoteric magic would be worthwhile.

Headmaster Longbottom allowed the green eyed savior to slum around Hogwarts after that. The deterrent of an immortal legendary wizard living in the castle was felt to be useful. Harry took advantage of a few of the old classes he had missed the first time around.

Spells started to make a lot more sense to him with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in his repertoire.

Harry also enjoyed the trust that came from one of his old friends around impressionable youth. Though, he supposed it also helped that he swore an Unbreakable Vow not to corrupt anyone not of age. The faculty never did figure out why becoming a 7th year suddenly unleashed a person's inner prankster.

It was a nice summer day, a Tuesday, when Hermione died. Harry was developing a ward scheme. It blew up in his face when the House Elf told him the news. The poor dear became quite frightened until the man re-grew his nose. It was a more disgusting party trick than Tonks' pig snout by an order of magnitude.

The old spell damage from Dolohov had lacerated Hermione's heart and made it much weaker than it should have been. It robbed decades of her life. She and Ron never told Harry about the extent of the damage. Partly, they did not want their friend to blame himself for something that could never be fixed and partly, because of his bouts of self-imposed exile.

Harry cried hard that day.

It wouldn't be the last time he cried that hard, but it was probably the most meaningful. He understood his reality as Hermione was lowered into the ground and a pebble appeared in his hand.

He was still the Master of Death.

A/N Update: A reviewer pointed out that first person felt more like a self-insert. Originally the fic was planned to shift perspectives between third person for Fay's scenes and first person for Harry's. I felt that the reviewer had a valid argument and have rewritten everything to the third person.


	2. Chapter 1

Jedi Master Fay leaned back to enjoy a nice sea breeze. The planet Makeb was a beautiful world to have an assignment. Despite her many years of service to the Jedi Order and the Force, the striking woman knew when to appreciate the small gifts that came with each mission.

As a Mid-Rim planet on the edge of Hutt space, it was natural for there to be a number of disputes. On the surface, the planet was a bountiful paradise world which drew the attention of many entities seeking to harvest her resources. With the added danger of the Hutts nearby, the planet remained in a constant mildly precarious situation.

However, the minor dispute that caught Fay's attention ended quickly. Her presence had been more than enough for the two parties to come to an agreement.

Now, the ageless Jedi found herself almost lost. It was strange that the Force would pull her to something so trivial. All that she knew was that her work on this planet was not done, and she would need to wait.

With no further guidance from the Force, Fay allowed her musings to turn to the galaxy at large.

Tensions were rising within the Republic. A group of planets composed of trading corporations and commerce guilds had begun to secede.

The Jedi themselves had not been unscathed. Jedi Master Dooku had recently left the Order and become the most recent member of the Lost Twenty, Masters who had left the Order due to irreconcilable differences.

It was foreboding that a powerful figure such as Dooku would become disillusioned by the Order to such an extent.

Fay understood the feeling of discontent. Centuries of existence had begun to wear on her. A growing feeling of darkness had begun to permeate her very being; and, over the years, Fay found herself spending more and more time away from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Force felt lighter on the fringes of the galaxy.

The blond-haired woman knew that her actions had created a bit of a rift between herself and the standard Jedi. Whereas many of her cohorts almost seemed at the beck and call of the Senate, she had allowed the Force to guide her to where she was needed most.

The striking woman heard a soft pop from behind her as if the air had suddenly been displaced.

Whirling around and stretching her senses, Fay's gaze immediately turned to a dark haired young human. His sudden appearance seemed as if he had appeared out of nowhere. He was a short, handsome man, perhaps one or two inches shorter than her with a lithe build.

Emerald met silver, and the Jedi Master was struck by the familiar feeling behind the man's eyes. A weariness of the soul that could not be hidden.

Feeling no malevolent intent from the figure, Fay asked, "Hello. How may I help you?"

Confusion crossed the young man's visage. He replied in a series of unintelligible words.

The Jedi Master frowned delicately. "I am unfamiliar with your language." The blond haired woman point a finger to herself and hoped that body language would serve to convey her intent. "My name is Jedi Master Fay. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The emerald eyed man looked at her in confusion for a moment before seeming to understand. He pointed to himself and stated, "Harry James Potter." He continued to speak in his native tongue, but with a roguish grin.

Leaning forward, the man held out his hand to grab her own and placed a light kiss on the back of her knuckles.

Fay gave an amused shake of her head at the man's actions. "My, what a charmer. It seems even without the benefit of spoken word, there are some things that still translate."

The man seemed to understand her droll tone and shrugged his shoulders. He gave a small chuckle before looking around at his surroundings. An increasingly familiar puzzled look appeared on his face as he took in the nearby mix of nature and technology.

He pulled a polished wooden stick out of nowhere and began waving it around.

The Jedi Master focused her senses on the strange stick and noted occasional focused bursts of the Force emanating from the man. "You use the Force. In all my years, I have never seen someone use it in such a manner."

Quizzically, the man looked at her for a moment before pointing the stick at a nearby rock to make it levitate. Not to be outdone, Fay raised her hand at a different rock and floated it over to his.

A bright smile appeared on the man's face and with another wave a large couch appeared out of nowhere. The man appeared to ignore Fay's shocked look at the sudden materialization of the plush furniture before he pulled the Jedi Master to sit down.

Harry placed his stick back wherever it came and pointed his hands at his head and then to hers. The emerald eyed man lifted Fay's hands and placed them to either side of his head while he placed his own on her head before closing his eyes.

Still feeling no malicious intent through the Force, the blond haired woman closed her eyes and opened her senses. Suddenly, a series of foreign symbols appeared in her mind and the woman dropped her hands in shock, ending the connection.

Her companion gave a mildly irritated yet amused look and waved his hands, beckoning her to continue.

Fay closed her eyes once more and allowed the foreign symbols to appear in her mind again. The symbols soon faded into feelings of welcoming, curiosity, and admiration that enveloped her senses.

Unused to such bright and clear feelings, the Jedi Master found herself reciprocating with thoughts of confusion and her own mild amusement at trying to communicate with the young man. An unwanted image of herself looking amused at a young padawan flittered into her mind.

Harry seemed slightly annoyed at this image and sent his own of himself as a young boy, then a young man, then finally an image of a profoundly old man.

Fay immediately understood. The man in front of her might appear to be in his late teens, but he was in fact much older. The Jedi Master reciprocated and sent her own images of herself as a young girl, then a young woman, then a caricature of herself as an old lady. Understanding flooded through the connection once more.

The ageless Jedi master noted that her connection with the ageless man made use of his own connection to the Force. Opening her connection to the Force allowed a new feeling to join the mix. It was a feeling of contentment, mixed with sorrow.

Fay pondered the feeling as she noted the edges of darkness clouding the Force, but a strange light almost seemed to emanate from the man in front of her. She could sense that the man had perhaps been touched by the Dark Side at one point, but was most assuredly an agent of the Light Side.

The connection broke as Harry lowered his hands and stared into her silver eyes, smiling. It seemed that the Force wished for the two of them to go together.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the sights around him. With the slightest turn of his head, foreign stimuli bombarded his view.

A dichotomy of living and unliving existed throughout this world. Metal structures were embedded within the natural contours of plants and dirt. Technology, vastly different than the greatest innovations of Earth, intertwined to the essence of the planet.

The sounds of the odd city clamored around the pair. Chattering voices called out in the distance. Beeps and whistles melded in the cacophony of unfamiliar noise.

Yet, despite the foreign surroundings, the wizard could feel magic in this world. Energy coursing through life, saturating the air, and permeating every being. None more so than the woman next to him. Fay shined brightly with power with tendrils of magic that trickled off into her surroundings.

The green eyed man glanced over at the beautiful figure leading the way, examining her appearance. She almost looked human with pointy ears akin to a Tolkien Elf. Her tall, lithe form was adorned with a feminine tunic and stylized robe. Her blonde hair carried a sheen that glowed with her pale skin. Calm and poise radiated from the ethereal woman. However, three jagged scars on the left side of her face spoke of the fierce spirit within.

Ruefully, Harry wished he could speak the Elf-like woman's language. The common tongue which escaped her lips carried no meaning for him.

Language was too complex of a concept to simply pluck out of a person's mind without stealing their essence. In the magical world, there had been translators, people like the long dead Barty Crouch Sr., distinguished for their gift with languages. No spell could do the same, particularly with an unknown dialect.

With his personal bastardization of the Vulcan mind meld, Harry could project emotions and images, but without the benefit of a common language; their interactions were strained.

Despite the many advances the wizard had witnessed in his long life, this world proved nearly unrecognizable to his own. A million questions danced on the tip of his tongue. The ageless appearance of his counterpart was at the forefront of his mind, whether others existed and to what extent. But even the mundane sights around him were new experiences for the man.

As Fay led him to one of the larger buildings, they were repeatedly stopped. Time in the magical world left Harry unsurprised by different species, but the variety of sentient beings was astonishing.

Some species looked human, but others seemed to grow tentacles or had a tanned appearance wrinkly appearance. One even had horns that were reminiscent of a demon or a minotaur attached to a vaguely human visage.

Invariably, words were exchanged and short bows were given to the ethereal woman. The man could easily see that his companion held the respect of the people. Harry could not disguise his interest.

However, none of the beings contained magic like Fay or seemed to display her subtle type of wandless mastery.

Another glance at his companion brought a reassuring smile to her face. The wizard noted the feeling of magic that flowed from the woman. Fay was radiating an impression of empathy and compassion.

Harry thought that perhaps he was allowing his loneliness to color his thoughts; but, he knew there was something special about her. A kinship that transcended the appearance of flesh and the presence of magic. A guiding feeling that Harry could sense emanating from within.

However, centuries of existence had taught the wizard a modicum patience, even if he could hardly contain the giddiness as he bounced with each step.

As they entered the building, the woman led him to a room with a silver humanoid robot. Its face was set with two glowing yellow eyes. Thick wires could be seen just along the joints of the front chassis. The green eyed man could sense no life force coming from within.

Fay gestured and spoke a few words as if introducing the man to the metallic device.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter. How do you do?" the wizard ventured, uncertain of the capabilities of the robot.

The machine replied in a distinctly feminine voice to the green eyed man's obvious bewilderment. Seeing the lack of recognition, the metallic being turned toward the blonde haired woman and replied to her.

Fay frowned at the machine's words and confusion marred her brow. The Elf-like woman lifted a hand to her lips in contemplation of the obvious problem.

"I don't think your robot can understand me, Fay," Harry offered, amusement flittering across his face. He was tempted to offer another mind meld to alleviate the confusion.

The blonde haired woman seemed to understand the intent behind his words and shot him a wry twitch of her lips. With a gesture, she beckoned the the wizard and robot toward a sitting area with a glowing display.

Harry examined the device curiously, noting the foreign symbols outlining the edges. New characters rotated and materialized toward the center of the display.

Fay pointed out multiple sets of symbols and looked at the green eyed man expectantly.

"Sorry. I can't read that," the ageless wizard shrugged, watching as the image coalesced and faded away.

Another frown made its way to the Elf-like woman's face. She turned and spoke a few more words to the silver automaton.

The machine turned its attention to the wizard once more. "Hello. My name is TC-72. How do you do?" the robot intoned, gesturing stiffly.

Jumping in shock, the green eyed man replied excitedly, "You can speak English?"

Hope blossomed within Harry. The implications of being able to communicate, even with an intermediary, were staggering. He gestured for the talking machine to continue.

"You can speak English?" the feminine voice parroted.

A sigh escaped the wizard's lips as he realized what had happened. The man frowned in distaste and shot Fay a look conveying that message.

His companion chuckled melodiously and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. She pressed a few buttons on the console and a small robot wheeled into the room with two metal cups of steaming tea.

Fay grabbed one cup and handed it to her companion before taking her own and leaning back contentedly. The blonde woman quirked her eyebrow indulgently and inclined her head toward the silver robot.

Nodding his thanks, the green eyed man sipped the faintly herbal mixture. Harry sighed deeply and began to speak. He had a feeling this would take a long time.


	4. Chapter 3

Fay opened her eyes slowly, allowing her breathing to return to normal. A whisper in the Force beckoned the ageless woman. She initialized the atmospheric descent procedures.

The planet Eriadu was a heavily industrialized world. Manufacturing facilities made up the bulk of the planet, staffed by billions of human workers toiling for their day to day survival. Humans and other sentient beings made up nearly the entirety of the planet's Force presence.

Chemicals and toxins leached into the ground, polluting the world. Children did not play outdoors. Plant life was a novelty. The local fauna had almost entirely been driven to extinction.

While Coruscant utilized the latest air scrubbers and technological marvels to maintain a level of comfort, Eriadu was a relatively young world on the Outer Rim and did not invest in such luxuries for its populace.

A glance to her side showed that her companion held a mute fascination as they passed through the orange skies and glimpsed the never-ending factories which littered the surface. Harry's eyes darted to and fro, trying to drink in all of the sights. He resembled a youngling brimming with exuberance on his first interstellar voyage.

As she directed her ship closer toward their designated landing pad, the Jedi Master felt her distaste for the planet well up from within. Eriadu was the shadowy seat of Humanocentrism, the declaration of human superiority over all other sentient beings. She knew she would not be welcome.

Fay wished she could have spent more time with her companion on Makeb, deciphering his language with the aid of a protocol droid, but the will of the Force guided her to this world. The Makeb embassy droid had provided a compendium of their work, though the Jedi Master did not hold much hope that they would be able to continue their studies on Eriadu.

Harry seemed to notice her thoughts had become more pensive. He patted her hand reassuringly, providing a large grin to show his excitement at seeing yet another new world.

A chuckle escaped from the blonde haired woman's lips as she banished her misgivings. "Thank you for the concern, my friend."

The pair disembarked from their vessel, entering the main spaceport. They were immediately accosted by a troop of uniformed men. An older gentleman with the beginnings of gray in his auburn hair led the group.

A few of the men seemed to allow their eyes to linger on the blonde woman's face. Their body language was tense and the barest hint of a sneer traced their lips.

"Governor Tarkin, I was not expecting a welcoming party," the Jedi Master greeted delicately.

Wilhuff Tarkin was an ambitious man with an authoritarian demeanor. He had turned his years of law enforcement into political power as the Lieutenant Governor of Eriadu. He was also an ardent supporter of Humanocentrism.

"Jedi Master Fay, your _legend_ precedes you. We had come to inform you that your _assistance_ would not be required," Governor Tarkin explained.

The blonde woman kept her face neutral at the blatant dismissal. She allowed her calm to wash over herself before she replied, "From the local HoloNet, it would appear that negotiations have failed with a workers' rights dispute. The Force guided me here to offer my assistance in defusing the rising tensions."

She nodded toward the spaceport monitors depicting protests. Human officers were marching with military combat attire toward a picketing Twi'lek.

"Yes," the auburn haired man drawled with a silk-like tone, "Your _Force_ would be correct that we have found ourselves in a minor labor disagreement with an _alien_ element. However, I assure you. We have not requested Jedi from the Galactic Senate. I fear that _your_ presence may provide an unwanted distraction."

Fay narrowed her eyes at the unwelcome undertone.

"Yet, as a Jedi Consular, I am not restricted from visiting planets within the Republic's domain," the woman noted, maintaining her calm.

Members of the guard troop tightened their grips, inching towards the blasters at their sides. They had begun to spread themselves away from one another. Noting their movements, the blonde haired Jedi began to allow her presence to seep into the Force.

"Be that as it may, we would appreciate if- ," the Governor started.

"Hello! I am Harry," a jubilant voice cut in drawing everyone's attention.

Governor Tarkin looked down imperiously at the undesired interruption before turning his gaze back to the blonde haired Jedi, "Master Fay. I would have thought you taught your Padawan _manners_."

Before the woman could reply, her companion pushed himself forward and held his hand out toward the irate official.

" _Hello_! I am Harry," the man repeated, with an easy-going smile on his face.

But as Fay took a closer look, she noted that his eyes had hardened with a dangerous glint. The Jedi could feel the Force coursing around them.

Visibly annoyed, Governor Tarkin grasped the green eyed man's hand before grimacing at the feeling of the vice-like grip. Snarling, the auburn haired man tried to rip his hand away, but stopped when he met Harry's eyes.

The feeling of the Force began to increase around them. Fay could feel the pressure at the edges of her senses as her companion bored into the militaristic bureaucrat. Sweat was starting to drip down the Governor's face, yet the Jedi noted that his subordinates seemed to show no indication of seeing what was happening.

Abruptly, the Force presence disappeared and Tarkin quickly pulled back his hand. The troop of men drew their blasters at the sudden action.

"Stop!" the Governor spat, glaring at the green eyed man. His guards warily lowered their weapons.

Harry cheerfully smiled, the hardened look vanished under an aura of playfulness.

"You and your _Padawan_ may stay for five days per the Republic travel standards. You will relinquish any weapons for the duration," Tarkin growled.

"By all means," Fay granted mischievously as she raised her arms outward. She nodded her acquiescence at her companion to allow the armed guards to search them.

Credit chips, a polished wooden stick, and a marble were carelessly tossed into a pile. The soldiers appeared befuddled as they patted the pair down repeatedly, searching for anything else.

One of the men leaned close to the Governor and whispered, "Sir, we can't seem to find their lightsabers."

A slight reddening began to form on Tarkin's cheeks as he glared at his subordinate and muttered, "Weak willed fool."

Turning toward the blonde haired woman, the man ground out, "Master Fay, we ask that you and your Padawan hand over your lightsabers."

The blonde Jedi allowed her smile to grow before she replied, "My apologies, Governor. You seemed quite familiar with my… _legend_. I do not carry a lightsaber."

"Do you take me for a fool, Master _Jedi_?" Tarkin hissed darkly, "The lightsaber is the symbol of your Order. No Jedi would be without their weapon."

Calmly, Fay shook her head and lowered her arms, "The symbol of the Jedi is not the weapon we may carry. We are merely servants to the Force. I am one with the Force and the Force is with me." The Jedi's silver eyes seemed to glow in the light.

The auburn haired man did not appear pleased with her words, but held himself from acting rashly.

" _Five days_ ," the Governor spat, "After that, your _Force_ can lead you away. Do not make yourselves a nuisance."

Tarkin stalked away with his troop in tow. A wide berth was given to him.

Once she saw their opposition disappear beyond the spaceport's entrance, Fay let out a relieved sigh before shaking her head at her companion, "You my friend are very impulsive."

Harry smiled at the blonde haired woman and shrugged his shoulders. With a careless wave, he motioned at the spot where Tarkin stood with a quizzical expression on his face.

Noting his look, the Jedi Master beckoned her companion to follow her outside of the spaceport.

The foul stench of the polluted air hit them with its full intensity the moment they stepped beyond the threshold. Yet in spite of the acrid air, the city was brimming with commuters all around.

Gesturing toward the people, the Jedi explained, "Only humans walk freely on this world. Sentient beings are granted equality in the eyes of the Republic, yet discrimination lives in many insidious forms." None of the species that had been broadcast on the spaceport monitors were present.

But Harry could not understand her words. Reaching forward, he held out a hand to her face and began to project his confusion.

Feeding a sense of loneliness into the temporary bond, Fay simply stated, "I am different."

Gently, the ageless man moved a strand of hair behind her pointed ears. She felt acceptance and belonging filling herself as Harry spoke softly, "No."


End file.
